Loud Hero 6: The Great Game
by Gemintai
Summary: A invention stealing, heartless, unknown tyrant invades Royal Wosokyo, who cooks up a plan, a recreation of catastrophic event that took place 126 years ago, it is up to group of friends and a robot to stop them, or else millions will die. (Also x-overs with Big Hero 6)


**_May 12, 2032:_**

It was morning, sunshine rays beaming through the window of a room, an attic room, it was wide and spacious, was a room of two inhabitants. One of the inhabitants, was sleeping on the bed, snoring silently and cozy in sheets of blankets.

He was adolescent, fourteen years of age, of American, Brit, and Japanese descent, has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, freckles on his cheeks, and a current messy bedhair. Lincoln H. Loud.

Lincoln slept on orange blankets, wore an white t-shirt, and orange pajama pants. As he slept all comfortable and not waking up despite the sun ray beaming on his closed eyelids. Then a pale white hand moved slowly up towards him with whirring motor mechanical sound played along. Then within a few seconds the hand grabbed Lincoln's shoulder, it shook it forward in a medium speed, it was enough for Lincoln to slowly open his eyes, all he saw was a girl, a _robot _girl, white metallic skin, blue "pigtails" with bolts connecting them to her head, blue area on top of her head that act as her bangs, blue sleeveless hoodie with a badge-like accept port on the left side of her chest, blue miniskirt, blue knee-length boots, no mouth, oval shaped eyes with small oval shaped black eye pupils. This was BMXJ-9, Baymax XJ-9, affectionately known as Jenny.

_"Good morning Lincoln, had a good dream?"_ Jenny asked in a robotic voice.

"Oh, hi Jenny, it's good, and good morning to you too." Lincoln answered.

_"Good, now's the time to wake up knucklehead." _Jenny said affectionately.

Jenny then sits up from the bed and slowly waddles off, Lincoln gets up from his bed, and sat on the edge of it, he blinked a bit rapidly, still feeling tired, he kept seeing darkness for a quick sec and then he can see clearly again, then he stands up from the bed officially, he goes over to his drawer, opens the first compartment, showing clothes.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln is now wearing an open zip-up orange jacket with a hood, wore a blue shirt underneath with a orange-and-silver Royal Wosokyo Ninja lettering, blue jeans, orange and white converse shoes, and he had a combed straighten hair with a cowlick that was always there. Lincoln went downstairs, and down into a room, a cafe room, this was an apartment conjoined into a cafe. Lincoln not only lived with two sisters, his older sister Lori, who is seventeen-to-eighteen, but goes to the same college as him, and his little sister Lily, eleven-years-old, attending middle school. But Lincoln (and his sisters, and Jenny.) have a guardian, their Aunt Cass, their only older relative, and the owner of the café. Lincoln observed the cafe, there was tons of customers, so there was women too, Cass was the woman with a blond medium wavy ponytail hairstyle, wearing a black elbow length t-shirt with a turtleneck, blue jeans, white ankle socks, and black slip-on shoes. Lincoln saw his only two sisters, Lori had a short blonde pixie cut hair, wore a blue baseball cap with brown-and-dark blue Royal Wosokyo Ninja lettering, a grey zip-up cardigan, dark beige cargo pants, high top blue and white vans shoes.

Lily had a creamy tone blonde hair, a low straighten ponytail with lavender scrunchy tying it, a black zip-up slim fit hoodie with two lavender horizontal stripes near the shoulder, lavender skirt with black leggings underneath, crew length lavender socks, and black slip-on shoes.

Lincoln could see Jenny helping Cass out with the customers, he could never be more proud to live with a family like this. Jenny was his... Though not in _that _way. Just ten days ago...

* * *

**_-May 2, 2032-_**

The café was closed for the day, it was the owner's nephew's fourteenth, birthday. It took place in the apartment upstairs. There was surprisingly a very few people attending, but nevertheless, important people.

Lori had brought a girl, one or two years younger than her, of Hispanic descent, mixed between blonde and brunette, green hairband, green jacket, purple elbow length shirt with white collar, blue jeans, brown shoes. This was her close friend Carol. Lincoln's friends were three boys his age, one a girl, first up was his childhood friend, Sheldon Lee, a boy of Japanese descent, black hair with two cowlicks at the crown of his head, half zipped up aubrun hoodie, white t-shirt, blue pants, and black and white sneakers. Another was a boy named Brad Carbunkle, spikey red-orange hair, usually wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. His best friend Clyde McBride, black straight hair with spikey bangs, used to wear glasses but now wears contacts, wears a yellow t-shirt with blue zip-up vest with hood, a black technical wristwatch on his right arm, blue jeans, all black converse shoes. Lastly was a friend he recently made, Ronnie Anne was her name, red hair with purple highlights, hair styled straighten with a tuft combed upwards, and another tuft in the back downwards, purple hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with three purple stripes, and black laces on each.

Cass and Lily brought no friends, the latter's couldn't come, but the former was still looking for friends.

It was in the middle of the party, Lincoln had blown out his '14' candle, now it was time to just hang out till it was over. Lincoln was conversing with his friends, with a red solo cup filled with soda in his hand. "So, how's it going guys?" Lincoln started.

"Alright! I've been busy, I'm continuing on sculpting my Captain Crush statue, it's a work in progress but it's a pain in the neck too." Sheldon explained.

"Me? Not much, annoying little brother, yada yada yada." Brad spoke his part.

"Just being my usual self Linc." Clyde answered.

"Eh." Ronnie Anne simply said, Bored.

"Alright, then nothing unique happening." Lincoln said.

As Lincoln lifts his arm up, his hand up, he took a drink of soda, and it lasted a few seconds, then as he puts the cup down, the sole friend of Lori's, Carol walks up to the group, Lincoln looks towards her, he feels his cheeks heat up and he turns away. "O-Oh, _you! _Clara was it?"

"Actually it's _Carol_, and I was wondering you boys were talking about." Carol said.

"Oh, _really__?__" _Lincoln said skeptically.

"Yeah _Really! _I'm more than just a pretty face you know?!"

"Okay, fair point." Lincoln concurred.

* * *

A bit later on, a Lincoln held the door open, was outside, waving his friends goodbye. "Bye Sheldon! Bye Clyde! Bye Brad! Bye Ronnie Anne! And Bye Carol!~"

After that that farewell, Lincoln closes the door, and then he turns around to see his sister Lori just standing there, it startled him a little. "I _did _not hear you coming."

"Hey little bro, you got a minute?"

"Um no, I've got a hot date with your friend, of _course _I've got a minute." Lincoln snarked.

"Heh, Otōto, always the snarker here, I've got your birthday present so c'mon."

Lincoln smiled in excitement, so Lori walked upstairs with Lincoln following.

When they reached their shared room, Lori went over to her side and picked up three books and showed them together, needless to say, Lincoln wasn't amused. "Books? Really? I'm sorry Onee-San, but I don't want the books, I've already got those." Lincoln explained.

"Give you these? No, I'm just gonna drop these on your foot."

Immediately after she said that, she opened her hands, dropping the books in the process, as she said, the books landed on his foot, it gave him pain so much, it stung like a bee but much worst. Lincoln raised his foot and held it while jumping rapidly, saying "Ow! Ow! Ow!" swiftly in the process.

After that happens, three beeps were heard, Lincoln stopped and looked at the source of the beeping sound, and he sees a robot forming together, forming into Jenny, fully materialized, Jenny looked on, stepped off of her case, and stepped forward, towards Lincoln, then she runs into a small rolling chair, she looks at it, bents down, picks up the chair, looks left, and puts it over to her left, looks back at Lincoln, and continues walking towards him till she was right in front of her, she raises her hand, and waves at him. _"Hello, I am Jenny, your personal robot friend, hello Lincoln."_ Jenny greeted.

"Woah..." Lincoln said in incredulous.

_"I was alerted to your deep sounds of pain when you said 'Ow!'."_

Jenny then showed wong baker face scales on her chest, with numbers underneath each. _"So on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" _Jenny asked.

"Uhh, One?" Lincoln simply answered.

_"I will scan you now."_ Jenny stands a second before a beep happens. _"Scan complete!"_

Jenny shows the male outline of the human body on her chest, minus the middle part, she highlights the foot. _"You have a slight contusion on the dorsum area of your right foot, I suggest having some frigid over the foot and let it cool away the pain."_

Jenny held Lincoln's foot with both of her hands, the hands glowed blue and it was doing it's scientific magicz it hurt a brief but it had his foot chills, it was working as said by the nurse robot girl. "Cool." Lincoln said as an expression.

_"It is cool as intended, the cold heals the contusion pain away." _Jenny explained, taking Lincoln's wording seriously.

"You have done some serious on her haven't you?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh-huh." Lori answered.

After awhile, Jenny let goes of his foot and walked backwards and stood besides her creator, Lori presses the access port and it opens revealing one green computer chip, the words "**Lori Loud**" were written on it with a pick of a doctor on it. "Done over 10,000 medical procedures, that chip makes Jenny a nurse, medic, doctor, you name it. But!"

Lori pulls another computer chip from her, this time it was blue, had the words "**Wakeman**" on it, and a 2d silhouette of Jenny on it. "**_This _**chip gives Jenny, a personality, a personality of a normal teen girl, like me, so basically this gives her emotions." Lori explained.

Lori inserts the chip into one of ports, two were still empty, then she closes the port and Jenny closes her eyes as if she was shut down. Then she opens them again, and looks at Lincoln._ "Hello Lincoln, did I already told you that I'm Jenny? Your personal robot friend?" _Jenny asked.

Lincoln nodded his head yes. In response Jenny closed her eyes and pulled Lincoln into a deep hug.

_"Okay, I really am looking forward to spending time with you! We're gonna be best friends forever!" _Jenny declared with enthusiasm.

Lincoln smiled. "Lori, this is the best birthday gift you've ever given me." Lincoln thanked his sister.

Lori smiled, she felt her heart warm after hearing that he loved his gift. Jenny lets go of Lincoln and looks at it. _"Okay, first off, when I said 'Personal Robot Friend' __I mean just that_. _Not a personal girlfriend okay?"_

"Fair enough." Lincoln agreed.

_"Now, what should we do now best friend?" _Overenthusiastic Jenny asked.

"Oh, Oh Wow already? Gosh, I guess we could explore the neighborhood since you're a newly built robotic girl who had no personality beforehand."

_"Great! I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready then!"_

Jenny just waddles away, that's pretty much how she walks due to some limitations. Lincoln stands there, he turns towards his sister. "She's gonna help a lot of people." Lori declared.

"How so?" Lincoln asked.

"You saw how she healed your foot? The green chip I made? I designed her with another purpose than being your friend: Helping people, through medical means, they'll be satisfied with their care when they're done with her." Lori explained.

"You're a great person Onee-San." Lincoln said.

"And so you are too Otōto." Lori said back.

* * *

Back in the present. Lincoln snapped back into his normal state as soon as Lori called his name.

"Hey, Lincoln! It's nearly the time for class, you coming?"

"I'll be there Onee-San!"

Lincoln smiled and walked up to Lori, and together they walked together to their classes.

**End of Chapter.**

**Okay****, this is the Loud Hero 6 remake, tell me what you think?**


End file.
